Just Another Cliche Game of Truth or Dare
by TazFromStarship
Summary: "Hello, Angelica," a voice said seductively in Rose's ear.   "What?" she said. She flipped on the lights and looked up to see…"Jack Sparrow?"
1. Chapter 1

**I am not J.K. Rowling, and i own none of the Harry Potter series or official characters.**

Rose, Scorpius, Albus, James, Hugo, Lily, Barty Goyle, Alice Longbottom, and Annabel Crabbe sat in a circle playing Truth or Dare Saturday night.

"Truth," said Alice.

"Are you a virgin?" asked Barty.

"No," Alice answered looking down with a blush. Everyone gaped at Alice. She was the most responsible and reasonable of everyone in the group, and she wasn't a virgin! Unbelievable. "Hugo, truth or dare?"

"Um…dare," he answered looking nervous.

"I dare you to…" Alice began. Rose leaned over and whispered something in Alice's ear. Rose was the…most outgoing person in the group. She didn't have…boundaries. "No!" exclaimed Alice. That's too mean. He's your brother after all!"

"Come on! Please!" squealed Rose.

"I…Rose…We dare you to strip down to your boxers and go ask Slughorn to…" Alice began.

"NO!" exclaimed Hugo. "Please don't finish that statement. I'll strip." He pulled off his left shoe because you have to strip if you didn't want to do the dare. "Annabel, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she answered bravely.

Hugo winked at Barty knowing that he had a big crush on Annabel. "I dare you to kiss Barty for a full minute."

"With tongue!" shouted James.

"Um…okay," Annabel said hesitantly. She and Barty kissed while everyone cheered a wolf-whistled. After they broke apart, she sat next to him and held his hand for the rest of the game. "Scorpius, truth or dare?"

"Finally!" he exclaimed. "Dare, obviously. I'm no sissy."

"I dare you to go to Rose's room and get her sexiest bra. Bring it back her, and I'll tell you the rest of the dare."

Scorpius winked at Rose before running out of the Room of Requirement. He returned several minutes later with a very skimpy, lacy red bra. "Perfect," Annabel praised. "Now take off your shirt and put it on."

"What!" exclaimed Scorpius. "I thought Rose was gonna wear it." Rose stuck out her tongue at her best guy friend as he took off his shirt. She gaped and stared at his six pack. She never realized Scorpius was so buff. "See something you like?" Scorpius asked. Rose reluctantly dragged her eyes back up to his.

"In your dreams," she replied with a smirk.

"Sadly, yes," Albus said. "His 'stirrings' about you are very…loud."

"Shut up," Scorpius said pulling on the bra. "Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she replied. "Did you even have to ask?"

"I dare you to strip to your underwear and tell Slughorn that a hippogriff stole your clothes," he responded with another one of his Malfoy smirks.

"Ok," she said simply. She quickly stripped not caring what anyone thought. She caught Scorpius starring at her chest. "See something you like?" She winked and walked to the dungeons to find Slughorn.

"Miss Weasley!" a voice exclaimed from behind her.

"Oh, good evening, Professor Flitwick. How are you?" she responded politely as if she weren't only dressed in her underwear and bra.

"I'm fine. Why aren't you wearing any clothing?" he asked.

"Well, you see, I was looking for Professor Slughorn. Do you know where I can find him?" she said with a wink.

"No," Flitwick replied quickly before dashing off.

"Ok, bye, thanks," she called after him rolling her eyes. Even he has been staring at her chest.

"Miss Weasley? Is that you?" another voice came from behind her.

"Professor, hello," Rose said seductively.

"Um…hi…" he replied.

"I have a question for you," she whispered sexily in his ear.

He gulped. "What is it?"

"Have you seen a hippogriff around here?"

"A what?" he asked looking confused.

"A hippogriff. It stole all my clothes. I don't know what to you!" Rose began to fake cry as she ran back to her friends. On the way, however, she was pulled into a broom closet.

"Hello, Angelica," a voice said seductively in Rose's ear.

"What?" she said. She flipped on the lights and looked up to see…"Jack Sparrow?"

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow," he replied. "Wait. You're not Angelica."

"I know. I'm Rose. I think you're in the wrong fan fiction. Sorry."

"Oh, sorry love," he apologized.

Rose walked out very confused, and she stumbled right into the arms of her best friend Scorpius. "Scorp, hey, what's up?" she greeted.

He kissed her passionately. They broke apart after a few minutes. Rose was confused at first, but then she understood. "Oh," she said, "it was a dare." She began laughing as they walked. Scorpius followed wishing he had the nerve to tell her that it was so much more than just a dare.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose and Scorpius return to the room. "Finally," said Albus rolling his eyes. "Can we please finish the game?"

"One second," responded Rose. "Who dared Scorpius to kiss me?" She gave everyone the death glare, and James finally raised his hand. He tried to hold back his laughter. He failed. Rose walked over a slapped him across the face. He screeched in surprise, and smirked. "It wasn't your turn," she said walking back to her seat. She sat there for a minute before saying, "James, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he answered confidently.

Rose, Lily, Alice, and Annabel huddled together to think of a dare. They all started to shout suggestions at each other.

"We should make him kiss Scorpius!" Lily suggested.

"We should make him strip!" giggled Annabel.

"We should make him kiss me," Alice whispered. Everyone quieted down and looked at her.

"What?" asked Rose after a moment of silence.

When Alice stayed quiet, Lily asked, "Alice, do you like my brother?"

Alice nodded shyly, and everyone erupted into a chorus of "Awwwww."

They all sat back down, and Rose winked at Alice before saying, "James, I dare you to kiss Alice for at least a minute, with tongue."

James shrugged and crawled over to Alice. He wasn't shy. In fact, he was almost as outgoing as Rose. He kissed Alice, and Rose timed it with her watch. "Um, guys, it's been a minute," she said, but they still didn't break apart. After another few minutes, they finally separated. James winked at Alice and crawled back to his spot. Alice blushed a deep red and began to fidget with her hands.

"Lily, truth or dare?" asked James.

"Truth."

"WIMP!" Rose exclaimed.

"Sissy!" agreed Scorpius.

James stopped to think, and after a minute, Scorpius whispered something in his ear. "Gross mate! She's my sister!" James exclaimed. James thought for a minute and asked, "Lily which boy would you most want to kiss in this room?"

"That's not fair!" Lily shouted. "I can't choose you or Hugo because we're related. That only leaves me with too chooses." She looked at Barty and Scorpius. Scorpius was making kissy faces, and Barty was actually blushing a little. "Scorpius," she decided. "After all, the girls did vote him Hogwarts Sex God last year."

"Wait, what?" Scorpius asked.

"Not your turn," Lily scolded him. "Barty, truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"Do you love Annabel?" she asked.

"Yes," Barty answered looking at his new girlfriend. They kissed and after they pulled apart, Barty said, "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she answered.

"What is the Hogwarts Sex God thing? And who did you vote for?"

Alice blushed. "Um, well, every girl votes for one guy that she thinks is the sexiest. Someone adds up the points, and the five with the most points are the finalists. Then, every girl votes again, but she can only choose one of the five. The winner this year, like every year, was Scorpius, but I didn't vote for him." She paused.

"Who'd you vote for?" Barty asked again.

"James," she whispered. James winked at her, and she quickly turned to Annabel. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Annabel answered.

"Play seven minutes in heaven with the boy of your choice."

Annabel winked at Alice and grabbed Barty. They went into the closet and came out several minutes later looking quite disheveled. They were both out of breathe and Alice asked, "Hugo, truth or dare," between her shaky breathes.

"Truth," he answered.

"Wimp," Rose spat at her brother. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Have you ever walked in on your parents doing it?"

"Ew!" Rose exclaimed. "Don't answer that Hugo. If you don't want to strip, then I'll strip for you."

"Strip for me," Hugo said just to be mean.

"Jerk," spat Rose. She looked down and groaned. She wasn't wearing any socks, shoes, or a sweater. She took off her house tie.

"Rose, truth or dare?" Hugo asked.

"I'm not a wimp like you. Give me a dare."

"Play seven minutes in heaven with Scorpius," Hugo said with a smirk.

Rose wasn't a wimp, so she grabbed Scorpius by the arm and pulled him into the closet.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own anything

Scorpius's face was bright red, and even Rose was blushing a little. They stood silent in the closet for a minute. Then Scorpius said, "So, um, are we gonna...?"

"No," laughed Rose. "They just have to think we did." She winked at Scorpius. "Come here."

Scorpius took a deep breathe and walked towards Rose. She ran her fingers through his hair to make it look messed up, and she unbuttoned the first two buttons on Scorpius's shirt. She loosened his tye, and untucked his shirt. Smiling, she said, "Perfect." Then she messed up her own hair, unbuttoned her shirt, and untucked her shirt. "Perfect," she repeated.

"Now what?" Scorpius asked.

"Now, we wait," Rose replied. She began to pick at he nails, while Scorpius stared at her.

"Kiss her," he thought to himself. "You need to kiss her. Now's the perfect time. You've wanted to since the first day of school. You fell in love with her the moment you saw her." "Shut up," he said to the voice in his head.

"What?" Rose said.

"Sorry," Scorpius responded. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah," answered Rose giggling. "Talking to yourself again, Scorp? I thought you stopped that a while ago."

Scorpius tried to laugh, but he couldn't. He was too conflicted about his feelings to say or do anything. "Rose," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I...I..."

"What?"

"Nothing," he answered looking at his shoes.

"Scorp, seriously, what is it?" Rose asked looking concerned.

"It's nothing." He continued looking at his shoes nervously. "It was stupid. Just forget it."

"Scorp," Rose said. She reached down and pulled his chin up so that he was looking into her eyes. "Tell me."

"No," he argued.

"Please," Rose begged. "I won't judge me. You know that you can tell me anything. You know that. I'm..."

"I love you!" Scorpius yelled. "I fricking love you, and you don't give a crap about me! You've never cared about me! You've never really cared about anyone. You date every guy, and you treat them all like your boy toys. I don't want to just be another one of your boy toys. I want you to love me. I want..."

Rose cutted him off by slamming her lips into his. They kissed long, hard, and passionate for another few minutes. "I love you," Rose whispered when they finally broke apart.

"Really?" Scorpius asked looking into her eyes.

"Really," Rose agreed before kissing him again.

**A/N: I know it's really short. I promise next chapter will be better because they'll get back to the game of Truth or Dare. Maybe some "I Never" and "Spin the Bottle." Reviews are love. Let me know what you think. Should I write more? Or is this a good ending?**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own anything

**Heyyy, I'm trying to get back to writing now. For those of you who haven't read it, I just posted another chapter of 35 Reasons Why I Shouldn't Date Scorpius Malfoy. Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to my BEST FRIEND and inspiration, Can'tGetEnoughPotter, she is like the BEST person ever, and I'm sooooo lucky to have her as a friend. Anyways, here it is...CHAPTER 4!**

Everyone stared at Rose and Scorpius walked out of the closet holding hands. "Lily, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Lily answered.

"I dare you to find the first boy you see and bring him in here to play. We need more people that aren't related."

Lily left the room and walked back in several minutes later with a very confused looking Dean Finnagin. "Hey Dean!" Rose yelled as the two sat down.

"James, truth or dare?" Lily asked.

"Dare! I'm a Potter for goodness sake!"

"I dare you to walk up to the portrait of Snape, not the one in the office, the one by the Slytherin dungeons, and ask him if he has seen sexy, old Fat Lady wondering around. Tell him that you need to find her because you two need some 'fun time.'" Everyone giggled at what James had to do as James stood u, mumbled something, and walked out.

James rounded the corner and had to walk all the way to the dungeons before finding Snape's portrait. "Good evening, Potter," Snape greeted. Snape had always been nice to the Potters since the end of the war. He wasn't their best friend, but he was very nice to them.

"Hey, Snape," James greeted. "Have you see the sexy, old Fat Lady walking around here lately?"

"Excuse me!" Snape exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, the Fat Lady. That sexy old beast is always going missing. We need to have some 'fun time,' but I can't seem to find her. Let me know if you see her, ok?" As soon as he finished, James sprinted down the hall. He didn't Snape a chance to respond. He walked back into the room with his friends, and he smiled darkly as he said, "Dean, truth or dare?"

"Um," Dean started nervous. "Truth."

"Stupid Hufflepuff," Rose mumbled from where she sat on Scorpius's lap.

"Who do you think is the sexiest person in this room?"

Dean mubled an answer, but since no one heard him, James asked him to speak louder. "Lily!" he shouted before blushing madly and loking down. Lily, for the first time ever, was also blushing.

"Albus, truth or dare?" Dean asked without looking up.

"Dare," Albus stated.

"I dare you to..." he stopped as Lily came to whisper in his ear. "Really?" he asked. She nodded, and he continued, "I dare you to write a love letter to Professor Flitwick and sign it from Professor Slughorn. Then give it to Flitwick and tell him that it's from his 'secret, super, sexy lover that wants to meet him on the Astronomy tower tonight in 2 hours.' Then, tell Slughorn the same thing about Flitwick."

Albus groaned as he stood to go talk to his teachers.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own anything. Wow. It's been sooooooo long since I updated, but I mostly write my other two stories and forgot about this one. But thank God, my sexy bff CantGetEnoughPotter just reminded me sooooo here goes!**

_"I dare you to..." he stopped as Lily came to whisper in his ear. "Really?" he asked. She nodded, and he continued, "I dare you to write a love letter to Professor Flitwick and sign it from Professor Slughorn. Then give it to Flitwick and tell him that it's from his 'secret, super, sexy lover that wants to meet him on the Astronomy tower tonight in 2 hours.' Then, tell Slughorn the same thing about Flitwick."_

_Albus groaned as he stood to go talk to his teachers._

Albus re-read the crappy love note he had thrown together as he walked down the hall. "Dear Flitwick, I doubt you notice how sexy you look when you cast your charms. I, however, do notice. That sexiness makes me so hard, and I can no longer deny my feelings for you. That is why I am asking you to meet me tonight. I will be on the Astronomy tower in 2 hours. XXXXXXXXXXXXXOXXXXXXXXXX, it's a secret."_  
><em>

"Mr. Potter," a voice said.

"Perfect," Albus muttered. He turned to face Professor Flitwick. "Hi Professor. I was actually just trying to find you. I have a not from you. It's from a secret, super sexy lover. He wants you to meet him on the Astronomy tower in 2 hours. Don't be late." Albus winked at him and walked away. "Now to find Slughorn," he thought to himself.

Luckily, Slughorn was walking out of the Great Hall and wasn't too hard to find. "PROFESSOR!" Albus shouted. "Someone, no names mentioned, wants to meet you on the Astronomy tower in 2 hours." He winked and sprinted away before Slughorn could reply. Albus ran back to his friends and noticed that Annabel and Barty were making out. Scorpius was whispering in Rose's ear. (She was still sitting on his lap.) Lily was flirting with Dean. Alice was staring at James while he talked to Hugo.

"I'M BACK!" Albus exclaimed walking. Everyone except Annabel and Barty looked up and greeted him.

"How'd it go?" James asked.

"Oh, just swimmingly," Albus sarcastically replied.

James stuck out his tongue at him, and we all returned to our circle. "ANNABEL!" Rose snapped. "We're starting the game away." Reluctantly, Annabel broke away from Barty, and they can back into the circle.

"Hugo, truth or dare?" Albus asked.

"Truth," Hugo answered.

"BABY!" Rose shouted.

"Boxers or briefs?" Albus asked.

"Oh come on! That's hardly a bad question," Rose whined. "We all already know the answer." She stuck her tongue out at Albus, and Scorpius laughed. Sometimes she can act so drunk when she's incredibly sober.

"Briefs," Hugo mumbled.

"SAY WHAT?" Rose asked in a Southern accent.

"Briefs," Hugo repeated blushing. "Lily, truth or dare?" he asked to get the attention off of him.

"Truth," she replied.

"Who do _you _think is the sexiest person in the room?"

"Dean," she answered without hesitation. Dean practically attacked her, and they were caught in a passionate make-out session for several minutes. Eventually they broke apart, and Lily asked, "James truth or dare?"

"Dare! I will not bring disgrace to the Potter name like some people!" He looked right at Lily, but she only shrugged.

"I dare you to go to the kitchen and get all the firewhiskey you can hold!" she exclaimed.

James ran off and returned with bottles of firewhiskey several minutes later. He handed one to each of them. Rose immediately popped off her top and downed the whole bottle.

"You gonna drink that?" she asked Scorpius with a slight hiccup.

"Yes!" he said as he took a swing from the bottle to prove his point.

"I'll trade you," she said.

"For what?"

In reply Rose leaned forward and whispered something into his ear. Scorpius's face went a deep red, and he handed her the bottle. "Later," she said loud enough for the whole group to hear.

"Rose! Truth or dare!" James asked.

"Da...Da...Dare," Rose sputtered as she chugged Scorpius's bottle of firewhiskey too.

"Ohhhhhhhh, a drunk Rose and a dare," James said with a laugh. "This should be fun."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own anything. Thanks for the few reviews I got. Here's more Truth or Dare fun :) Oh, and I just posted a new Rose/Scorp fic, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go read it!**

_"Da...Da...Dare," Rose sputtered as she chugged Scorpius's bottle of firewhiskey too._

_"Ohhhhhhhh, a drunk Rose and a dare," James said with a laugh. "This should be fun."_

"Don't hurt yourself," Scorpius warned as he watched Rose finished Alice's bottle of firewhiskey too.

"Aww, how cute! You care about her," James said to Scorpius.

"Bloody right I care about her!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Than I think it's time to piss you off," he replied with a devil-like smile. "Rose, I dare you to go into the corridor, find the first male you see, take him into a closet or something and strip dance for him."

"Ok," Rose said brightly with a hiccup. Scorpius's face was the color of her hair as she climbed off his lap. She leaned in and whispered, "Go out into the corridor."

"I have to pee," Scorpius said as he realized what Rose meant. "I'll be back later."

"Whatever," Albus said as Scorpius walked out. James leaned over and smacked Albus. "What was that for?"

"Scorpius is just going to go out in the corridor so he can be the first person she sees," James said. "That's obviously what Rose said in his ear."

"Come on," Albus replied rolling his eyes. "Rose isn't smart enough to think of that when she's this drunk. She probably said something sexual, and now Scorpius is going to take care of his 'problem' in the bathroom."

"I guess," James responded with a shrug.

Rose smirked as she walked out of the room. Her relatives were so stupid. They should know that only 3 bottles or firewhiskey doesn't make her _that _drunk. She tripped and landed on her face. She wasn't _that _drunk...right?

"Let me help you," a voice said.

Rose grabbed his hand and let the man pull her to her feet. She noticed the white-blond hair and smiled. "Thank you, kind sir." Then she dragged him into a broad cupboard nearby. Silently thanking James, she turned around to grind again the boy. She reached down and rubbed her hands over his muscles. Detaching herself from him, she turned around and smiled seductively. She pulled her shirt over her head and...

"ROSE!" a furious voice yelled. Rose turned to see a very pissed off Scorpius standing in the doorway to the broom cupboard.

"Sc...Sc...Scorp?" she questioned. She turned to the boy she was stripping for. She realized that whom she thought was Scorpius was really Lysander. She looked back and forth with her mouth open. Yep, she really was _that _drunk. "Scorp, I thought he was. We didn't do...Scorp?"

Scorpius wasn't listening though. He was walking over to Lysander and punching him in the face. "STOP!" Rose screamed. Scorp looked at her and then kicked Lysander in the balls.

"Let's go," Scorp said grabbing Rose's hand. They walked back into the room and sat down. It took Scorpius a few seconds to realize that everyone was dead silent staring at him. "WHAT?"

"Rose, where's you shirt?" James asked.

Rose looked down and realized she was still only in her bra (and skirt). "Whoops," she giggled. "Must've left it in the cupboard." She just shrugged and looked at Alice. "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Alice answered.

"Who did you lose your virginity to?" Rose asked.

"Lysander," Alice whispered.

Scorpius's face went as red as Rose's hair. "Does that man whore sleep with every girl he can get his hands on?"

"Calm you tits," Rose demanded. Scorpius stuck his tongue out at her, and she leaned in with her tongue out.

"STOP FRENCHING!" Hugo screamed. "There's only so much I can watch my sister do before I flip out."

"Barty, truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Truth," he answered.

"What about Annabel turns you on the most?" she questioned.

Barty looked at Annabel and smiled. "While it all does, but look at her lips. So plump," he kisses her," and kissable," kiss, "and red," kiss, "and delectable." He kissed her again and they went into another make-out session.

"BARTY!" Rose barked. "It's your turn."

"Oh, right," he said pulling away. "Ummmmm...Dean, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he answered.

"I dare you to make-out with Rose," Barty replied.

"Ok," Rose happily agreed crawling over to Dean.

"Don't. Ever. Think. About. It!" Lily warned Dean.

"Come on. It's just a game," Dean argued.

"Yeah, but she's shirtless," Lily said pissed off.

"And drunk," Dean replied. "I will not be branded as a chicken."

"She can have my shirt," Scorpius said. He took off his shirt to reveal that he was still wearing Rose's bra. He swore and ripped off the bra as well.

"Don't hurt it!" Rose shouted running over to her bra where it lay on the floor. "It's one of my favorites." Scorpius just chuckled and put his shirt on over Rose's head.

"DANG!" he exclaimed. "You look so hot in my shirt." He leaned in to kiss her, but she scooted away.

"I have to kiss Dean," she said simply. "And I don't want my lips to taste like you."

Dean looked sickened by the thought. "You two have made out so much tonight that she probably already does taste like you," Barty said with a laugh. Dean's sickened look deepened as he looked at Rose's lips. Then, he looked at Scorpius's lips, and it looked like was going to throw-up.

"No, Dean," Barty said. "When I say make-out, I mean tongue and for at least 2 minutes."

Rose grabbed Dean and attached her lips to his. She shoved her tongue down his throat and move her hands into her hair. After two minutes, they finally broke apart, and Lily attached herself to Dean while Scorpius attached himself to Rose.

When everyone was done making out, Dean turned to Hugo. "Hugo, truth or dare," he asked.

Like always, Hugo responded, "Truth."

"Who do you think is the hottest professor here?"

"Oh, that's a good one!" Annabel shouted.

"Um...Professor Longbottom," Hugo mumbled.

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"YOU'RE GAY?" Rose screamed. Hugo made a small nod while everyone stared at him with open mouths.

**MWHAHAHA! Another cliffhanger, I'm evil. If you guys review enough, I'll update tomorrow! Oh, and go to Can'tGetEnoughPotter's page and read her new Rose/Scorp fic. It's awesome. Hell, while you're there read all her fics!**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own anything. So no1 like EVER reviews. Can I please get like...5! I know more than 5 of you have added this to favs or alerts or something! Please! One stupid review. All you need to say is like, "Funny!" or something. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE!**

_"Who do you think is the hottest professor here?"_

_"Oh, that's a good one!" Annabel shouted._

_"Um...Professor Longbottom," Hugo mumbled._

_"WHAT?" everyone shouted._

_"YOU'RE GAY?" Rose screamed. Hugo made a small nod while everyone stared at him with open mouths._

Everyone gaped at Hugo. "You're gay?" Scorpius asked just to make sure he hadn't heard Hugo wrong.

"Yeah," Hugo whispered. He turned to Rose. "Don't tell Mom!"

"Tell Mom what?" she asked, too drunk to remember what just happened.

"Albus," Scorpius said. "I mean, I love Rose drunk. She's funny and all, but can you please sober her up with a spell. It's annoying to play with her drunk **(A/N: TWSS!)**."

Albus muttered the charm at Rose, and she blinked a bunch of times before looking around the room. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," James said with a smile.

"Annabel, truth or dare?" Hugo asked quickly to make sure no one told Rose of his gayness.

"Dare!" she shouted.

"I dare you to stick as many marshmallows in your mouth as possible," Hugo said.

"Um...ok," she said. Since they were in the Room of Requirement, the marshmallows appeared. She popped open the bag and began to shove them in her mouth. Several moments later, she was done. She spit them all out and counted them. "23," she declared.

"Dang!" James exclaimed. He looked at Barty. "I can see why you're dating her." Annabel winked at Barty and cleaned up her marshmallowy mess.

"James, truth or dare!"

"Dare me!" he shouted.

"Woot! Woot!" Rose screamed. She may be sober, but she's still totally insane.

"Since Rose seems so enthusiastic, I dare you to trade bottoms with her," Annabel said.

Rose, showing no signs of modesty, pulled off her skirt. She reached over and took off James's pants for him. "If you two weren't related, that'd be sooooo hot," Annabel declared as Alice began to blush. Rose pulls James's pants on, while James tried to fit into Rose's tiny skirt. He enlarged it with a spell and pulled it up. Although the waist may be bigger than usual, the skirt was still extremely short. James's boxers hung out from under it.

"Um...Alice, truth or dare?" James said.

Alice, still blushing, said, "Dare."

"FINALLY!" Rose exclaimed from her seat on Scorpius's lap.

"I dare you to take off you shirt, put a cape on over your bra, go into the corridor, and tell 20 people you are Superwomen!" James dared. Rose fell onto the floor in a fit of laughter while Alice's face darkened. The room provided her with a cape, which she put on after pulling off her shirt.

She nervously walked into the hallway. "I'm Superwomen," she said to some boy in her year.

He eyed her chest and replied, "You sure are super." 19 sexual comments, wolf-whistles, and winks later, Alice was back in the circle with her shirt on.

"Scorpius, truth or dare?" she said.

"Dare," he responded.

James leaned over and whispered something in Alice's ear. Alice's face went notably red. Since she admitted it earlier in the game, everyone knew she had a huge crush on James. No one knew yet if he felt the same. Alice gasped at James's dare suggestion, but he smiled and urged her on.

"Scorpius, I dare you to be physically touching Hugo until your next turn," she dared.

Scorpius shrugged and walked over towards Hugo. He put his arm around Hugo (in a manly way). Rose walked over as well and put herself in Scorpius's lap again.

"Lily, truth or dare?" Scorp asked.

"Truth," she said.

"When was the last time you went skinny dipping?" he questioned.

"Well, last week I went to this party in the Slytherin dorm. I got like SUPER drunk, and I met this guy-I don't even remember his name know. Anyways, we were drunk, so we went skinny dipping in the lake," she answered.

"Slut," James muttered.

"HEY!" she shouted.

"Sexy slut," Dean said pulling her into a make-out session.

"CAN WE GET BACK TO THE GAME?" Rose shouted. "I haven't gone in forever."

"You know, drunk Rose yells less," Lily observed. "Why did we sober her up?"

Rose stuck out her tongue. "Let's just get back to the game."

"Ok, Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare! DUHHHH!" Rose shouted. "Why do you even ask?"

"I dare you to put on a blindfold and try to give Hugo a make-over!" Lily shouted.

"Sorry Hugo," Rose muttered. She got up off of Scorpius's lap and put on a blindfold. Grabbing some lipstick, she tried to get it near his lips. She must have thought he had giant lips because over half his lower face was pure red. She tried to give him blue eye shadow, but that ended up over his eyebrows. Lastly, she grabbed the blush and began to turn the area next to eye pink. Taking off her blindfold, she admired her work. "Wow, I suck," she said with a smile. She sat back on Scorpius's lap and turned to Hugo. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you think is the sexiest person in this room?"

"Scorpius," he admitted. Scorp looked like he wanted to remove his arm from Hugo's shoulders but knew he had to keep it there.

"What?" Rose shouted. "You're gay?" Hugo nodded. "How did everyone know but me?" She stood and slapped Hugo across the face. "Back off from my boyfriend!"

**Remember to review!**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**OMG. Long time. No write. And I TOTALLY apologize for that. I haven't been in a writing mood since I got a lot of really mean reviews from some of my stories. ****So please, in the future, be nice, or don't review at all. **

**Anyway:**

**CHAPTER 8!**

_"Truth."_

_"Who do you think is the sexiest person in this room?"_

_"Scorpius," he admitted. Scorp looked like he wanted to remove his arm from Hugo's shoulders but knew he had to keep it there._

_"What?" Rose shouted. "You're gay?" Hugo nodded. "How did everyone know but me?" She stood and slapped Hugo across the face. "Back off from my boyfriend!"_

"You were kinda...ok, really drunk when he told everyone," Scorpius said pulling Rose back into his lap. Then he leaned into Rose's ear and whispered, "But you have nothing to worry about. I think you're sexy, not him. I'm not gay."

"Rose, come on, pleaseeeeee don't tell Mom!" Hugo exclaimed.

"Fine, whatever," she replied with a frown.

"Barty, truth or dare?" Hugo asked.

"Um...truth for a change," he replied.

"What's your favorite pick-up line?"

"Um..." Barty looked around at all of us. "It's REALLY dirty. Like, really bad..." he stated. Annabel smiled darkly.

"Tell me," she purred.

"I don't know. I don't want you guys to think badly of me..."

"We won't," James assured.

"Ok, it's _(insert YOUR favorite dirty pick-up line here)_."

"Duuuuuuuuuude, that's hot," James stated as Annabel pulled Barty into a passionate make-out session.

"Umm," Barty stuttered when he broke apart from Annabel. "Lily, truth or dare?"

"Ummm, dare," Lily answered smiling. Dean frowned at the thought of what his girlfriend might be forced to do.

"Go make me some food," Barty said.

Everyone looked at him confused. "What?" he said. "I'm hungry."

So, Lily stomped out of the room towards the kitchen.

While she was gone, Barty and Annabel decided to make-out again, Scorpius whispered dirtily in Rose's ear, James flirted with Alice, and Hugo and Dean sat there feeling awkward. Soon, Lily returned with a sandwich, which she angrily threw at Barty's face. He took it and began to devour it. Lily looked around the room to decide who her next victim should be.

"Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Alice whispered. Every since James had seemed slightly interested in her, she became more outgoing.

"I dare you to take off one item of clothing for the rest of the game," Lily said.

Blushing, Alice removed her sweater. Underneath, however, was not a modest top. There was a tight, low cut, white oxford that was probably about three sizes too small for her.

"Dang, girl," James exclaimed staring at her. Gathering her courage, Alice winked suggestively at him.

"Dean," Alice said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Describe yourself in 5 words."

"Sexy," he replied. Lily smiled and winked at him. "Hot. Appealing."

"Turn-on," Lily whispered.

Dean winked at her before continuing, "Awesome. Supermegafoxyawesomehot!"

"That is way more than 5 words!" Alice shouted.

"Nope. Supermegafoxyawesomehot is only one word," Dean argued.

"Whatever." Alice rolled her eyes and gestured for him to continue.

"Um, Scorpius, truth or dare?" Dean asked.

"Dare," he stated.

"I dare you to get drunk then run around this corridor in your boxers."

Scoprius accioed some firewhiskey from his dorm room and began to drink. It took him a few bottles to actually get drunk. He somehow had enough sense left to successfully get his pants off. Standing in his boxers, he ran out of the door...and right into Professor McGonagall.

**BUM! BUM! BUM!**

**What will happen?**

**Thanks for reading, and please review. **

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own anything. Time for more Truth or Dare. oooooooo.**

**Thanks to all you followers, favoriters, and reviewers. You mean the world to me. **

"_Um, Scorpius, truth or dare?" Dean asked._

_"Dare," he stated._

_"I dare you to get drunk then run around this corridor in your boxers."_

_Scorpius accioed some firewhiskey from his dorm room and began to drink. It took him a few bottles to actually get drunk. He somehow had enough sense left to successfully get his pants off. Standing in his boxers, he ran out of the door...and right into Professor McGonagall._

"Hey babe," Scorpius greeted, too drunk to realize he was nose to nose with the Headmistress.

"Mr. Malfoy! Are you drunk?" she asked.

"Who's asking?" he replied with a wink.

McGonagall rolled her eyes and grabbed Scorpius by his ear. "I know you were doing something stupid with your friends. You're just like your father. Where are they?"

Her question was answered when Rose ran out of the room giggling with a camera in her hand. She got the camera ready to take an embarrassing picture of Scorp when she noticed McGonagall. "P...Professor?" Rose stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you that!" exclaimed the Professor. She marched past Rose and into the room - whose door was still open. She looked around the room to see Hugo and Albus talking, James sitting in Rose's small tight skirt, Alice in a tiny and slutty top, Annabel making out with Barty, and Dean making out with Lily.

"Surprise," Rose said as she walked back into the room dragging Scorpius.

"Everybody back into your own, regular clothing. Report to my office in a few minutes," she demanded.

As she turned to walk out of the room, Scorpius shouted, "STUPEFY! OBLIVIATE!"

The old professor fell to the floor. "Scorp!" Rose exclaimed staring at her body.

"What?" the drunk teenager asked. "She was gonna ruin our par-tayyyy!"

Rose sobered Scorpius up, and he screamed when he saw McGonagall on the floor. "What happened? Is she dead? Who did this? Was it the Death Eaters?"

"You did it, Scorp," Rose replied rolling her eyes. "You were drunk. Now let's get back to the game. We can leave her," she pointed at the professor, "somewhere in the corridor for a first year to find."

Albus and James dragged the professor into the hall, and everyone returned to the circle. James and Rose were FINALLY given permission to change their pants back.

"Ok, Albus, truth or dare?" said Scorpius once everyone had (mostly) returned to normal.

"Truth," Albus responded.

"Have you ever stolen anything?"

"What kind of question is that?" Albus exclaimed.

"James said he needs blackmail for the future," Scorpius stated.

"Yes," mumbled Albus.

James and Lily both smiled darkly at the new information they could hold over their brother's head.

"Fine then, James, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" James shouted. "You can't blackmail me!"

"Oh yeah?" Albus challenged. "I DARE you to tell us when the last time you peed your pants was!"

"That's cheating!" James exclaimed hopping to his feet. Albus hopped up to, and the brother's faced off.

"Get. At. Me. _Bro._" Albus challenged. James reluctantly took off his right sock.

"Dang," Rose said. "It must have been bad for James to have refused a dare!"

"Lily," James said ignoring Rose. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"And the blackmail ship sails again," Annabel said.

"Wait! No! Dare!" Lily shouted realizing what James was going to do.

"Too late. Where was the most interesting place you've ever done it?" James asked.

"How do you know I'm not a virgin?" Lily challenged.

"Because you're a skank, and you told us earlier."

"Oh, right," Lily replied. "And I'm NOT a skank!" She looked down at her too tight, too short outfit. She wore lots of make-up and her hair looked like she just got out of bed - in all senses of the word. "Well, maybe I am. I did it...in Slughorn's office."

"_With _Slughorn?" James exclaimed.

"No, you idiot. I was at a Slytherin party. And my boyfriend and me got drunk. We needed a place to go, and Slughorn was gone. His office was empty and near, so we used it."

"That's just gross," stated James.

"You don't know what he's done in that office!" Barty exclaimed.

"I was drunk, so I don't remember much," Lily replied with a shrug. "Anyways, Annabel, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she shouted with a fist pump into the air.

"I dare you to try to eat a spoon of cinnamon."

"Isn't that impossible?" Annabel asked.

"That's why it's a dare," stated Lily.

After accio-ing some cinnamon and getting a spoon, Annabel got ready to try to eat it. It only took several seconds for her to start to gag and almost throw up.

"Rose, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Rose replied.

"Are you a virgin?" asked Annabel.

"Yes," Rose muttered.

Everyone gaped at her. She was so outgoing and sexual. They had all assumed she wasn't. Even Alice has lost it, but according to her shirt, she was a stripper slut on the side.

Rose smiled shyly while Scorpius stared at her. He didn't understand. She seemed so...talented. Her tongue sure was. He staredat her lips, and she noticed. Smiling, she gives him a quick peck before turning back to the group.

"Barty, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to lick Hugo's foot."

"Grossss," Barty said.

"I won't kiss you if you do that," Annabel threatened staring at Hugo while he removed his shoe and sock.

"But, babe, I can't be thought of as a chicken," Barty replied as he crawled over to Hugo. He licked his foot and gagged.

Sitting back by Annabel, he begged her to kiss him. She continued to refuse.

"Annabel, truth or dare?" he asked her smiled evilly.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

Having no shame, she took off her shirt. "Sorry babe."

Barty frowned.

Hearing screams from the hallway, they all rushed out to see what had happened. Some first year had found Professor McGonagall.

**PLEASE review. I'll try to update ASAP. **

**xoxo**

**p.s. Can'tGetEnoughPotter, check your phone! Or Skype me! We NEEEED TO TALK!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own anything. **

**Updating. Sorry for the wait. Robotics and other stuff taking up all my time. :P**

_"Annabel, truth or dare?" he asked her smiled evilly._

_"Dare."_

_"I dare you to kiss me."_

_Having no shame, she took off her shirt. "Sorry babe."_

_Barty frowned._

_Hearing screams from the hallway, they all rushed out to see what had happened. Some first year had found Professor McGonagall._

"What do we do?" Hugo questioned.

"Go back to the room!" Rose exclaimed, already beginning to run ahead of the group. Everyone quickly followed, and they sat into their circle again.

"What if she finds us?" Hugo asked.

"You worry too much," Rose told her brother as she rolled her eyes. "We cast a memory charm. She won't remember any of this. And, as long as we limit this to in-the-room dares only, we should be safe."

"What if we changed the game from truth or dare?" Barty suggested.

"To what?" Annabel asked.

"Would you rather. But we'll play my way. Watch," he turned to Annabel. "Annabel, you would rather kiss me right now, with the Hugo foot taste, or make out with Alice?"

Annabel eyed Barty and looked at Alice. "Alice."

"Babe!" Barty exclaimed looking hurt. "That's not what you were supposed to say!"

"Well, that is what a said!"Annabel stuck her tongue out.

"No, you do it." Barty's smile turned even wickeder as he said it.

"WHAT?" Annabel shouted.

"You have to actually do the one you chose," he explained.

"And if we don't?" Annabel challenged.

"Ok, everyone get back into your regular clothes," Barty ordered. They all put their sweaters, socks, shirts, and ties back on. "Good. Now, we start fresh. If you don't do it. Strip."

"So, it's basically Truth or Dare?" Hugo asked.

"Yep," Scorpius replied. "Minus the truth part."

"It's Dare or Dare!" Rose shouted. She gave an excited squeal as she sat in Scorpius's lap.

"Exactly," Barty agreed. Everyone smiled at the idea. "So, Annabel. Make out with Alice." Annabel crawled over to Alice; she was about to lean in, when Barty cut her off, "Make out means at least a minute and a half. With tongue."

After the dare was over, Annabel and Alice sat back down. James leaned into Alice and whispered, "I'm sorry you had to do that."

Alice blushed. _"For a Hogwarts Sex God, he's really sweet," _she thought.

"Lily," Annabel said. "Would you rather kiss your own cousin, or not being able to be in any physical contact with Dean for two rounds?"

Lily, who was sitting on Dean, looked at Hugo. She then looked at Dean. In the end, she took off her sock.

"Albus," Lily said. "Would you rather tell us your deepest secret, or tell us what turns you on the most?"

"Um..." Albus looked around the room. His eyes lingered on Alice, his brother's crush, for a half a second longer than everyone else. "I'll tell you what turns me on. I really like capes. It's a fetish. They are just so sexy, and when I see a girl in one, especially if she's wearing nothing else, it just makes me..."

"Enough!" blurted out Lily. "I don't want to know that much!"

"Ok," Albus replied blushing. "Alice."

She looked up, a little scared at the thought of what she would have to do next.

"Would you rather," Albus began, "dance like a ballerina in your lingerie, or..."

"KISS ALBUS!" Rose shouted.

Albus looked at his insane cousin like she was an idiot. She wasn't a idiot, however. In fact, she was quite the opposite. She was smart enough to notice that Albus's eyes have been flickering towards Alice the whole night.

"Um," Alice said feeling embarrassed. "Kiss Albus." She stood and walked over to him. She leaned in, and their lips connected for several seconds. It wasn't a make out session. It was just a nice, simple kiss.

Alice went back to her seat, and James placed his arm around her waist. He gave Albus the evil eye as he kissed Alice's cheek. Albus, getting the message, turned his eyes away.

"Dean," Alice began, "Would you rather kiss Rose, or take off your pants?"

Dean looked at Rose and began to say, "Ki-" He then noticed that way Scorpius was looking at him. Deciding he didn't want Scorpius to cut off his balls, he removed his pants.

"You know, you could have decided to strip and taken off a sock or your shirt instead," Alice told him laughing at his pink boxers. "But, it's too late now."

Dean stuck his tongue out at her and looked around the circle. _"Payback time," _he thought. "Scorpius."

"Hit me with you best shot!" Scorpius challenged.

"Would you rather, take off you pants, or not be allowed to kiss Rose for the rest of the night?"

Scorpius laughed. "I'm not as dumb as you. I'll just strip." He looked down and noticed that he was sock-less. He took off his shirt, and right below his collarbone was a hickey.

Rose, noticing it too, winked at him.

"Rose, would you rather make out with me, or make out with me?" Scorpius asked.

"Ma-"

"No fair!" Lily shouted. "You can't give her two of the same options!"

"Lily," Dean said. "You realize, that no matter what the second option is, she'll make out with him."

"True," Lily replied, but when she turned to address Scorpius again, he and Rose were already making out.

Several minutes later, they broke apart. Rose turned to James. "Would you rather watch Alice make out with every guy in this room-minus Scorpius,- or lick Albus's bellybutton?"

"Uh," James replied.

"Don't you dare put your tongue anywhere close to my bellybutton!" Albus exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his torso.

"I guess the first option than," James said. He tried to look nonchalant about it, but Rose could tell it was killing him to think of Alice kissing other guys, especially Albus.

Rose looked at Albus, who was staring at her, and winked. She had told James this dare for exactly this reason. Albus would get to kiss Alice again.

Alice made out with Dean, who immediately attached himself to Lily. She then snogged Barty, who was still getting the cold shoulder from Annabel. She kissed Hugo, who just sat there in his awkward gayness.

Lastly, she made her way to Albus. Steam began to rise from James's ears; he was smart enough to notice Albus's want for Alice. Albus got ready, and Alice somehow failed to notice all the tension in the room.

Since the dare was make out, Albus and Alice snogged with tongue for a couple minutes. Albus looked pleased and scared of James after the snog, and Alice just looked confused.

_"That was actually really nice. REALLY nice. He is kinda hot too," _she thought as she took her seat next to James, who wrapped his arm around her waist again.

James then looked at everyone. "Hugo," he said eventually, "would you rather..."

**What will happen? Find out next time I feel like updating.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Please review. I know over 40 of you follow this! Even an anon review is VERY welcome!**

**Love you guys to death.**

**Read on!**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**Here's more of the sick things that go on in my mind. I'm sorry. I'm not a normal person.**

_Since the dare was make out, Albus and Alice snogged with tongue for a couple minutes. Albus looked pleased and scared of James after the snog, and Alice just looked confused._

_"That was actually really nice. REALLY nice. He is kinda hot too," she thought as she took her seat next to James, who wrapped his arm around her waist again._

_James then looked at everyone. "Hugo," he said eventually, "would you rather..."_

Hugo looked up scared at the thought of what James might make him do. "Would you rather eat a strawberry off of Annabel's tongue, or lick whipped cream off her stomach?" James asked.

Barty's face turned into an expression of hate and anger.

"Um," Hugo replied. "I'll eat the strawberry."

James stood up to go get a strawberry, and Barty stared evilly at Hugo. "You are not allowed to eat a strawberry off her tongue," he threatened.

"Um..." Hugo said. "I don't want to strip, so I'm going to anyways."

"Barty," Annabel warned, "he's gay."

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Barty exclaimed. "That still doesn't give him the right to French you."

Annabel rolled her eyes. "This isn't your decision to make. You're still pissed because I won't kiss you."

"I brushed my teeth! I washed out my mouth!" Barty cried. "What more can I do?"

Annabel sighed. "If you _don't _kill any body for another round, I'll snog you."

"A whole round?" Barty whined.

"Yup."

James arrived with a strawberry. He placed it on Annabel's tongue. Hugo crawled over in front of her. He delicately used his teeth to pick up the strawberry without touching Annabel at all. Annabel, however, had other ideas. She pulled Hugo to her and snogged him.

When she pushed him away, she shrugged and explained, "You missed some of the juice."

Hugo crawled back to his seat while steam began to come out of Barty's ears. Annabel winked at him as she tested his patience.

Hugo smiled at Barty. "Barty. Would you rather never kiss Annabel again or kiss Rose?"

"What's so bad about snogging Rose?" Barty said with a chuckle. He then noticed Scorpius's face. Barty may not be allowed to get pissed off, but Scorpius sure was. Sighing, Barty removed his right sock.

He groaned at looked at the circle. He opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock on the wall. "Did you guys invite anyone else?" he questioned.

Everyone shook their heads. He got up and opened the door warily. A very pissed off McGonagall stood at the door.

"My office. Now. And if any of you boys decide to hex my again, you will not be walking straight tomorrow," she threatened.

Everyone exchanged a look and stood up to follow her. They all arrive at her office, and she turned to them. "Your memory charm was faulty. It only made me loose my memory for a little while. I remember everything now."

* * *

><p>After McGonagall gave them punishments, they walked outside. It was an odd bunch of kids.<p>

Rose-the outgoing one. Scorpius-the Hogwarts Sex God. Albus-the trouble maker. James-the male slut. Hugo-the shy, sweet one. Lily-the female slut. Barty-the all-around Slytherin. Annabel-the mischievous one. Dean-the Quidditch god.

They had spent an entire Saturday playing silly games. The time they could have used to do other things, but the time wasn't wasted. Dean finally got Lily. Annabel learned how to manipulate her boyfriend. Alice got James. Albus decided not to give up hope on Alice yet.

Scorpius finally got the courage to kiss Rose, and they got a relationship that defies all cliches.

The strange group looked at each other before each going their separate ways. They weren't all best friends. They were just a group of misfits. They learned secrets about each other. They had grown close, but now they would go their separate ways.

Dean doubted he would ever talk to Annabel again. Barty would probably never be in the same room as Albus. Rose would never be caught hanging out with her little brother.

They were just a bunch of people that had somehow ended up playing a game together.

How did they end up playing?

That is a entirely different story.

**I know. I wrapped it up kinda fast. **

**I just didn't want this to be one of those crappy stories that drags on and on and on. I'm working on some actually stories, with plots, so check those out.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review. One last time? For me?**

**xoxo**

**TazFromStarship**


End file.
